Unexpected Angel
by Lexybisket
Summary: Stefan meets an unexpected person while watching over Elena. Things get heated and emotions will flare. Though things are never easy when an angel is involved. This is my first story so please read and enjoy. Stefan/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Stefan heard a loud sigh coming from high up in a tree in the back of Elena's yard. He was watching her, making sure she was ok after Jermey's death. He was very worried about her but he was curious about where the sigh came from.

"Hello, is anyone up there?" He shouted up at the suspected tree. He must of startled whoever it was because they came crashing down onto the ground into a heap.

"Oh god, are you ok?" Stefan asked rushing over to help the person up. He grew quite as the woman stood up. She was like nothing he had ever seen. Long black hair down to her hip, with deep blue eyes and porcelain pale skin. On her skin was intricate golden tattoos of ancient symbols he has never seen before.

"I am sorry, I didn't realize anyone else was out here." She said quickly as she brushed some dirt off her clothes. Though she was not wearing too much, a pair of white shorts, a white tank top and no shoes. She had a bow and arrows as well as a large knife shithed on her hip.

"Uh so what were you doing in that tree and who are you?" Stefan asked, he looked around nervously obviously this woman was a danger she was armed and couldn't possibly be human.

"Well, I am Azreaila. I really don't have a good explantion for you Stefan." She said and leaned against the tree casually.

"Ok, Azreaila, how do you know who I am." Stefan asked even more alarmed.

"Honestly at these point, I don't even know why I am still here. Everything has gone wrong and I have failed my orders. " She said slumping to a sitting position. She placed her head in her hands and sighed again. "I really hate failing, all she had to do is follow her destiny. Now mother is going to be very upset." she said half talking to Stefan half talking to herself.

"You still didn't answer my question." Stefan said being a little more assertive.

"Well, why not tell you everything, I mean you already know I am here now." She said with a touch of anger. " I Stefan Salvatore am an angel." She said and stood up. She did a spin and then curtsied.

"Are you serious? You really want me to believe you are an angel, Like from heaven." Stefan said with a slight laugh.

"Honestly I do not care if you believe me but I was sent here 18 years ago to watch over Elena Gilbert and make sure she fufilled her destiny. But obviously I have failed since she is now a vampire. " Azreaila said with a hint of annocance.

"You are serious, aren't you?" Stefan said backing up a bit from her.

"Do not worry Stefan I have no need to harm you. You are probably one of the tamest vampires I have ever encounter. " She said with a slight laugh.

"If you failed because Elena has turned into a vampire, why are you still here? Elena has been a vampire for a while now."

"Well to be honest with you Stefan, I was curious on how everything would turn out. I have been here watching all of you for the whole time. I am invested now." Azreaila said sheepishly. She twirled a piece of her hair around her finger looking down at the ground as if she had done something wrong and now have been caught.

"Ok, I am glad our lives are entertainment to you" Stefan said while throwing his arms up. Now he was a bit irritated, this girl, wait this angel was stalking his friends, family and his life just for the hell of it.

"Well it's not like that completely, I care about Elena a great deal I have been watching over her for her whole life. I have went through every bump and tradgedy. I just wish her to have a better life the one she wanted." Azreaila said and looked up into Stefan's eyes. Stefan could tell she was telling the truth. He then notice how dirty she was. She had mud caked on to her feet and hands as well as leaves and twigs stuck in her hair.

"Azreaila when is the last time you showered?" Stefan asked looking her over again.

"Oh right humans are suppose to be clean. Sometimes I forget about hygiene." Azreaila said slightly embrassed as she now realized how dirty she really was.

"Well if you want you are welcome to come over and take a shower at my house. Damon is here with Elena now and I really do not want to listen to them comfort each other" Stefan said slightly annoyed. He was obviously still very much hurt by Elena's new choice in company.

"You know I love Elena but she was a fool Stefan, you're the better brother." with that comment Azreaila's eyes went big like she didn't mean to make the comment. "Sorry I shouldn't have said that, not my place at all, yes I would love a shower thank you." she rambled on quite flustered for an angel.

"Well I didn't exactly drive here..."

"Do not worry Stefan I can take care of that." Azreaila interrupted, "Just hold onto me tight." Stefan looked at her cautiously, but gave in and wrapped his arms around her tightly and she responded the same. Within a blink of the eye they were standing in his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't really give a great description of this story. This fanfiction is like a mixture between TVD book the TV Show and some of my own telling. I really hope you guys like it. Its my first time posting. **

CHAPTER 2

"How did you...what just happened?" Stefan asked as he realized they were standing in his bedroom. He felt a bit nauseous, and sat down in a char.

"That is the angel form of travel, Stefan. Quick, easy and efficient. Though take it easy the first time travelers usually will feel sick." Azreaila said as she walked around the room, inspecting every item she past. " So where is your shower?" She asked standing there trying not to make eye contact. She was quite nervous for some reason. Well she has never been in a man's bedroom before so that would probably be the culprit.

"Oh of course it's right through here." Stefan lead her to the on suite bathroom. It including a double vanity as well as a large walk in rain shower. " I think Elena left some clothes here so you have something clean to wear" Stefan said and quickly grab a pair of black shorts and a pink tank top. "Here you go and towels are right here" He pointed to a stack of towels.

"Thank you so much, I will try and make it quick" She said shyly.

"Take your time" Stefan said as he closed the door. Azreaila looked around and placed the clothes on the counter top. She approached the shower and looked at it for a bit and tested a couple of nobs until water started coming out. She adjusted it until hot water poured out. _What I am doing here? _She thought to herself as she undressed, she really shouldn't be interacting at all with anyone in Elena's life. That goes against the rules. She sighed and got into the boiling hot water.

"ahhhh" she sighed in in relief as the water washed away the caked on dirt. This was wonderful, she had forgotten how nice a hot shower was.

Stefan laid down on his bed and thought about how strange his night has turned into. Not only did he find out angels exist but one was currently naked and showering in his bathroom. She was so damn beautiful and innocent he couldn't have just left her there in Elean's backyard dirty. "God what did I get myself into?" He said to himself as he sat up slight. He propped himself up using a pillow and just sat there pondering until he heard a creak in the floor boards. He looked up to see Azreaila standing there awkwardly. She was so beautiful it was almost painful to look at her. Her flawless pale skin almost glowed now that it was scrubbed clean and her jet black hair made her sky blue eyes pop. "Feel better?" Stefan asked sitting up fully now.

"Much better, thank you so much." She said as she crossed the room to reach him. She sat down on the opposite side of the bed fingering her hair again. "So you have to swear to me not to tell Elena all of this. She really shouldn't know."

"That is fair, so God really exists huh?" Stefan said turning to face her.

"Well Stefan a lot of Gods exist, I serve Nyx Goddess of Night. She is wonderful very understanding and loving much more invovled than other Gods. " She said looking dreamy as if remembering a fond moment.

"So there are multiple Gods?"

"Yes, loads heaven is split into different districts. Each God fighting for the most souls. Nyx is more particular in her souls. She favors quality over quantity. That is where Elena comes in. She is a hand picked by Nyx herself, very special."

"So Elena is hand picked by a goddess for what?" Stefan asked a little startled by this news

"Well now that her soul is damaged it would never come to be. So would shouldn't fret about what was and focus on what is now." She said and crossed her arms. Stefan had forgotten that she had "failed" her mission and was a bit upset over that.

"So do you ever have down time as an angel?" Stefan asked curious what angels did for fun. She snorted loudly.

"No, no we never really have down time. Angels are warriors, soilders. That is what we were made for." She looked down at her hands and sighed. She looked so sad, like she longed for a bit of normality.

"Well if you want, your welcome to have at least one normal night with me. I mean I never get down time anymore. I can't remember the last time I just sat and relaxed. " Stefan said and sat back against the head board of his bed, putting his feet up. Azreaila sat there thinking for a moment before she answered, this was completely and utterly against the rules but for once in her very very long life she didn't care.

"You know what Stefan I would like that very much." She smiled and took her place next to him in the bed against the head board. Sneaking a glance over at him. _He has such a lovely face _she thought quietly making a smirk appear on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"So are you hungry?" Stefan asked streching his arms up over his head.

"Well I do not need to eat" Azreaila said and fiddled with her hair more

"I don't either but isn't tonight about being normal? Normal people eat food, when is the last time you ate?"

"Oh well, hmm I honestly do not remember." She said now deep in concentration.

" Ok, then it is decided we are going to order in. Pizza or Chinese?" Stefan asked grabbing his cell and sitting up.

"I do not know Stefan I haven't eaten in probably over 100 years."

"Chinese, it is the worst for you but so delicious. How about I go order food and you pick out a movie for us to watch. I have a whole book case of dvds." He pointed out a book case towards the back of his room. "Just read the back it will have a short synopsis about the movie. I am sure you will find something that peaks your interest." He said and then got off the bed. He smiled at her as she shyly walked over to the shelf and began examining the movies one by one. "I will be right back." He said as he left the room.

She pulled out one movie the cover read "_The Departed_" as she read the back she frowned and put it back in it's place. She grabbed another, "_Interview with a Vampire_" and snorted to herself. _Definitely not that one. _She thought and scoured the shelf again trying to find a suitable movie. She picked up "_Titanic_" and smiled, _Perfect, I even remember when this happened. _It was decided, she held the movie in her hands as she returned to the bed. She was so nervous though, she never felt like this before. Heart pounding, palms sweaty, this was all new to her. _Why is he making me feel like this_ she thought, with that she stood back up and paced the room. _I am probably going to get into so much trouble. But I really want to stay and just feel normal. Maybe I should put up protection seals. I should leave, but I do not want to. Gosh what did I get myself into. _

Stefan entered the room quitely like any vampire would and saw Azreaila pacing his room looking quite deep in thought. He cleared his throat and she jumped a bit.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to startle you, again. The food is here." He said and she looked to see he was holding 2 bags of scrumptious smelling food.

"I picked out a movie." She said waving her choice about.

"What? You want to see me cry?" Stefan said and laughed lightly placing the food on his bed.

"Why? It says its a love story?" She said looking a bit confused.

"Don't worry about it, I don't want to ruin it for you. Here come over here and eat . I got General Tso's Chicken, Lo Mein with Vegetables, crab ragoons, egg rolls, pekking dumplings and chicken fingers" He said and unpacked everything. He also produced some paper plates and plastic cutlery. Azreaila filled her plate with a little of everything, it all looked and smelled so good. She stuffed her face and Stefan laughed a bit.

"What!?" She said mouth still partially full.

"You can tell you haven't eaten anything in a 100 years" Stefan said as he slowly ate his food. Azreaila slowed down her pace looking guilty.

"Sorry" She said feeling very stupid for eating like an animal

"Oh no no, it was adorable" He said and place a hand on her arm. She smiled and quickly looked down at her plate, which is nearly empty.

" Let's start that movie. I Know the ship sinks but I am curious about the budding romance" She said as she changed to sitting indian style on the bed as Stefan popped the movie into the DVD player.

"Ok just be warned, it is a tear jerker" Stefan said and sheepishly placed his arm around her. She looked up at him in shock. "Hey normal people, they cuddle durning movies. I know you're an angel. I promise I won't try anything." He said and smiled. She smiled back shyly and sunk into him tossing her now empty plate aside.

"Besides even if you did I have a few thousand years on you and could totally kick your butt" She said and giggled lightly as she laced one of her hands with his. They hushed as the movie started.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the movie ended Azreaila sniffled slightly, "That was so sad, he died!" She said looking up at Stefan. "Humans are so fragile, it's so sad" She said as a tear fell down her cheek. Stefan gazed into her inredibly blue eyes and lightly wiped away her single tear. He let his thumb rest on her cheek. She couldn't break the intense eye contact, slowly Stefan began to lean closer to her. Her heart pounding heavily she couldn't resist it. Their lips met and a fire erruptted in her like she had never felt before. She kissed him back passionately, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth. She had never done such an act but it felt so right. As the kiss deepened he placed his hands on her hips and got on top of her.

"God you are so perfect" He whispered in between the exchange of kisses. Then in the matter of seconds she was gone. Stefan confused looked around, she was standing in the opposite corner of the room. He gave her a confused look.

"Stefan," She said panting "I, we, this is not, this is forbidden." She wrapped her hands around herself now feeling exposed. "I shouldn't be doing this, I am an Angel you, you're a vampire!" She said with alarm.

"Ali, I have never felt such a connection so fast with a person, you are so beautiful and innocent and pure." He pleaded with her, not wanting for her to go. Azreaila smirked slightly at the nick name that Stefan has produced for her. But no She couldn't what would her mother think, she needed to go and think.

"Stefan I need to go and think, these feelings they are new to me. I am so confused." She said with a slightly cry and with that she was gone. Stefan signed and picked up and threw a bottle of liquor sitting on the table beside him. He angrily threw himself onto his bed now he was not only sexually frustrarted but just down right pissed off. Tonight was one of the weirdest nights of his life.

Meanwhile back at the Gilbert house Azreaila found her favorite tree. She sat on a branch quitely crying to herself. Why was she so broken. Angels were not suppose to feel things like this. They did their jobs and followed orders. There was no, "_falling in love" _especially with a vampire. What was she going to do? She didn't want to leave she had never felt like this before. She was scared but at the same time excited. She had to go speak to Mother. With that decision made Azreaila took a deep breath and disappeared.

Azreaila looked around the Ever Forest, wondering were Mother was. It was as beautiful as always, it was home. Always sunny, as warm, always comforting. She looked around at all the souls, so happy. She wanted that happiness she thought. Just as she was about to start looking, She appeared. Azreaila gasped and fell to her knees.

"Oh Mother, I was just looking for you" Azreaila said quitely

"Yes, my child, I know" Nyx said while placing a hand on Azreaila's sholder. "Now come up and walk with me" Azreaila looked up in awe, Nys was and is the most beautiful thing to ever lay eyes on. Of course She has been in her company a couple of times before but it is always an honor to have casual conversation with the Goddess.

"Nyx, I think I might be broke, I keep feeling these things I cannot explain" Azreaila blurted out with a cry.

"No, child you are not broken, you are just becoming aware. You my childern always try to shut out emotions, I understand you have a duty. But you are just very special. Someone has touched your heart. Now I may not agree with the who but I am not an unkind God, I understand the need for love." Nyx said and slipped her hand into Azreaila's "How about I give you a deal, you are one of my best warriors and I love and cherrish you so much. I do not want you to resent me or even hate me for denying you a chance at being happy. So, I give you 100 years on earth no jobs or responsiblities, just you figuring out what your heart wants. After that 100 years you decide stay with me and contiune your work or fall...Now during these 100 years you will not be allowed up here or to be intune with the others. You will stuck on Earth, though I am not naive you will still have your powers, an ungaurded Angel stuck on Earth is very foolish. " Nyx said with a smirk. "How does that sound?" Nyx turned looking Azreaila in the eyes.

"It sounds like you are the most understanding and loving Mother one could ever hope to have." Azreaila said with a huge smile. She hugged Nyx tightly making the Goddess giggle lightly.

"Now go be with the one your heart yurns for. " Nyx said and kissed her forehead.

With that Azreaila was back on Earth standing in front of the Boarding House. She took a deep breath and decided to approach the door. Her heart was fluttering so hard and her palms were sweating. She lightly knocked on the door hoping Stefan was home. She nervously twirled her hair around her finger as the sound of the door opened she looked up with a big smile to see Stefan standing there with his mouth open.

"Hi, um so I am here to stay" Azreaila said with a nervous smirk.


End file.
